


The Shadow Queen's Vessel

by VerilousBack



Category: Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2020-05-13 11:03:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerilousBack/pseuds/VerilousBack
Summary: The Shadow Queen is in need of a body, and Princess Peach fits the bill perfectly.





	1. Chapter 1

"Let me go this instant!" Peach shouted at her captor, struggling in the chains that bound her to the wall. She had been captured by the Shadow Queen and taken to this dingy stone room, almost certainly for some nefarious purpose.

"I'm afraid I won't be doing that, Princess." The Shadow Queen said, chucking slightly. She walked up the center of the room, slowly approaching the captive Mushroom Kingdom royal.

"What do you even want with me anyway?!" Peach yelled, growing increasingly concerned as the other woman drew closer, her mind creating the worst possible scenarios. "If you hurt me even a little, you're gonna be in so much trouble!"

"Oh, don't be ridiculous. I wouldn't dream of hurting a hair on your pretty little head." The Shadow Queen now stood directly in front of Peach, looking down on her. "You'll have to be in perfect condition if you're going to be my host." Peach's eyes went wide, not knowing completely what the purple woman meant, but still uneasy nonetheless.

Stunned and silent for a moment, Peach eventually summoned the courage to speak, letting out a heavy gulp as she did so. "Host? W-what do you mean?" Nervousness now audible in her voice, Peach's demeanor quickly changed from enraged and defiant to worried and afraid.

"I'm going to take your body for my own. Much as I like this form, I need some real flesh and bone to really be complete." The Shadow Queen bent down, her eyes staring into Peach's own. "And you, sweetheart, are just the body I've been looking for." She then waved her hand in front of the Princess' face, releasing a dark purple smoke that caused her body to relax.

Having ensured Peach could no longer physically struggle, the Shadow Queen released her from the chains, causing her to fall to her knees in front of the other woman. Kneeling down in front of the Princess, the Shadow Queen placed her hand upon the Princess' chin. "There we go. Nice and ready. Open real wide for me, Peachy."

Using her thumb to pry open Peach's mouth, the Shadow Queen then began to dissipate into a purple smoke, flowing past the Princess' lips and down her throat. Peach could feel all of the smoke moving into her, dispersing throughout her entire body as more of the ethereal woman flowed into her.

Her body could not resist, swaying slightly along with the Shadow Queen's form and making light gulps to take in more of the ethereal body snatcher. Her mind, however, still attempted to put up a fight, struggling against the assault the other woman was launching against her consciousness.

Once about a third of the mist was within her, the Princess' mind began to lose its internal battle as the shadowy woman's presence rooted itself within Peach's body. Eventually she felt life return to her arms and legs, but try as she might to move them, she was no longer in control of her body's movements.

Just as the form of the smoky woman's chest finished flowing down Peach's throat, the Shadow Queen made use of her newfound control over the Princess, standing her body up and tilting her head upwards to allow her to slip in easier.

With most of the Shadow Queen now inside of her, Peach had lost the will to resist, completely allowing the other woman to take her body. She didn't even mind that she would essentially cease to exist once she had been entirely taken over, merely taking solace in the fact that the Shadow Queen had chosen her body to contain her.

Finally, with one last swallow, the rest of the Shadow Queen's essence slipped inside of the Princess, her body briefly going limp and dropping to its knees as it adjusted to its new owner. After a few seconds, the Shadow Queen stood once more, fidgeting and twitching slightly in her new form.

"Ah, this body feels fantastic. I think I've found myself a permanent vessel." Stretching once more, the Shadow Queen began striding out of the room, searching through the memories of her body's former host to find new suitable subjects.

Already formulating the plan to create her new kingdom, and envisioning how it would all play out, the Shadow Queen stepped out of the room and shut the door, a sinister smile appearing on her new face.


	2. Chapter 2

Once she had taken Princess Peach’s body, it was a trivial matter for the Shadow Queen to do the same to the Princess’ kingdom. In a matter of weeks she had cleared out the Mushroom Kingdom, her shadowy armies descending upon the citizens and driving them out, taking any bodies they saw fit of course.

Soon, the kingdom had been totally corrupted and transformed. No longer the Mushroom Kingdom, it had become the Shadow Kingdom, permanent home to the new (and certainly improved, she thought) Princess Peach, now known by all as the Shadow Queen.

But the Shadow Queen was hardly satisfied with ruling just one kingdom. It was a good start, to be sure, but her goals were set much, much higher. 

The Shadow Queen first set her sights on Sarasaland, deciding that Princess Daisy’s kingdom would be an excellent addition to her burgeoning empire.

The Shadow Queen’s forces quickly stormed the kingdom, their attack too sudden for Sarasaland’s defences to properly push back. The Shadow Queen’s loyal followers made quick work of them, easily staking their queen’s claim to the land.

By the Shadow Queen’s own orders, Daisy was captured and taken to the Shadow Kingdom, brought directly to the Shadow Queen in shackles.

Daisy was shocked upon seeing what had become of her former friend. “What’s happened to you, Peachy? Why are you doing all this?”

The Shadow Queen regarded her with a smirk and a scoff, her gaze locking on the woman before her. “Oh honey, I’m afraid Peach is gone. I may be using her body, but it’s all Shadow Queen in here.” 

Daisy’s head tilted slightly, not totally sure of what the other woman meant. “Using her body? What do you mean?”

“I mean Peach’s body is mine. I was in need of a real vessel, and her adorable little self was just perfect. So I decided to make myself at home.”

Daisy’s eyes went wide at that, a knot of fear settling in her stomach at the Shadow Queen’s words. “So then, Peach really is..”

“Gone, yes. Totally and completely. Don’t worry though, if it makes you feel any better, she was more than happy to give her body up to me. Eventually.” The Shadow Queen snickered.

Daisy’s heart sank. Her friend was truly gone, her body stolen by this cruel, evil woman and there was no way to get her back. 

“So, what do you want with me?”

“What I want with you, precious, is a companion.”

Daisy gulped. Now she was really starting to get worried. “A companion?”

“Of course! I’d be so lonely ruling everything all by myself. And from what I gathered from Peach’s memories, she was quite fond of you. Add that with how adorable you are, it was only natural I’d pick you.” 

With a sweet yet sinister smile on her face, The Shadow Queen started striding towards Daisy, every click of her heels against the floor reverberating and seemingly getting louder in Daisy’s head as she got closer and closer to her. She stopped in front of Daisy, deep purple eyes staring into Daisy’s bright blue, as though they were trying to burn a hole right through her.

“You’re crazy if you think I’m just going to go along with all this!” Daisy spat, furious that the Shadow Queen would even consider that possibility after what she had admitted to doing to her friend.

The Shadow Queen merely giggled. “Aw, I’m sorry to hear that. But I think all you need is a little convincing, and I know just the way to do it.” With next to no hesitation, the Shadow Queen darted forward, catching Daisy’s lips in a kiss.

The instant her lips met the Shadow Queen’s, Daisy could feel her head getting foggy, resistance being sapped from her body. Only seconds into the kiss, a small voice whispered in the back of Daisy’s mind.

_I should just give in to her..._ it said

_Don’t fight..._

_It’d feel so good if I just let go..._

As the kiss deepened, the voice got progressively louder, and Daisy began to sink to her knees against her will, her body betraying her and giving in to the other woman.

When Daisy fully knelt before her, the Shadow Queen broke their kiss, giggling as she pulled away. 

“Thatta girl. I’m not quite done with you yet, though.” The Shadow Queen snapped her fingers, a shadowy figure appearing beside her.

“This precious little thing is gonna make sure you really come around, baby.” Reaching down to Daisy’s mouth, the Shadow Queen placed her thumb on Daisy’s chin, pulling down to open her mouth. When Daisy’s mouth was sufficiently wide, the Shadow Queen pulled her hand away and turned to the shadow she had summoned.

The Shadow Queen gestured to the Princess’ waiting mouth, a toothy grin spreading across her face. “Door’s open, go on in.”

With a slight nod the shadow floated up to Daisy, quickly reaching towards Daisy’s face. As its hand approached her, it began to turn into a dark mist, flowing into the brunette’s mouth and down her throat.

The sensation of it pouring into her made Daisy shiver. She wanted to resist, to gather all her strength, stand up and bolt from the castle, but the effects of the Shadow Queen’s kiss still lingered, and no matter how much she willed it to move, Daisy’s body refused. 

The voice also returned, even louder than before, now overpowering Daisy’s own thoughts, almost taunting her as the shadow fed itself down her tight throat.

_Yes! It feels so nice! Even if I could fight back, why would I dare? To give up this feeling would be crazy!_

_If only I could move… if I could move I’d be able to take in so much more and feel even better!_

Now it was the resilient part of her that had become small, barely a whisper in the brunette’s head, and only getting quieter as she swallowed down more of the shadow’s ethereal essence.

Worry and fear already gripped what little sensible parts of her were left, but Daisy couldn’t prepare herself for the anxiety she felt when she started gulping and moaning, now drawing pleasure from the shadow entering her body.

Eventually some movement returned to Daisy, but by then all resilience had left her, using her returned movement to push into the shadow and greedily swallow its essence down into herself, throat distending slightly as the ethereal being invaded her body.

_I can’t believe I ever wanted to resist this! The old me had no idea what she was doing!_

_My Queen, my Shadow Queen, thank you for this blessing! I’m sorry for ever fighting this, if only I’d known how amazing it would feel…_

After a few more moments of heavy swallows and loud moans, the last of the shadow slipped down Daisy’s throat, sealed inside by the brunette’s mouth slamming shut.

While the shadow settled in Daisy’s body, a sense of true euphoria washed over the brunette. She felt like this was what she was made for, that her true purpose all along was to serve alongside the Shadow Queen.

Finally the shadow had taken root in Daisy’s body, and her eyes turned the same vibrant purple as the Shadow Queen’s.

Rising to her feet, Daisy approached the Shadow Queen, a smile on her face.

The Shadow Queen chuckled slightly. “I take it you’ve come around on my proposal?”

“Of course, my Queen. It was foolish of me to refuse you.”

“I’m glad to hear that, my sweet. And might I say, you looked absolutely lovely during that. And those new eyes of yours...” The Shadow Queen purred, putting a hand on the side of Daisy’s head. “You were already beautiful before, but now you’re positively stunning.”

“Thank you, my Queen.” Daisy’s heart warmed at her Queen’s words. The old her would have thought nothing of it, but the praise and compliments coming from the Shadow Queen meant the world to her now.

The Shadow Queen ran her eyes across Daisy face for a few more moments before pulling away, a slightly disappointed look on her face. “Now as much as I’d love to just marvel at you, my love, our empire has only just begun to grow. There’s still much work to be done.”

“Of course. Who shall be the next to receive your wonderful blessing, my Queen?”

With a smirk and a chuckle, the Shadow Queen turned to face her new companion once more. “There are so many to deserve it, it’s so difficult to choose. But I think Rosalina would be an excellent next step…”


End file.
